NGL Home for the Holidays
by kansas2texas
Summary: Being home for the first time in ten years, princess Emma and her family are determined to have the best holiday in memory, despite Emma's lack of memory at their yearly traditions. Set in the No Greater Loss universe but you don't need to have read the NGL story to follow this as it is mostly Charming Family Fluff
1. The Holiday Season

**So this is my new holiday story I mentioned in my latest chapter of No Greater Loss. It is set in that universe after Emma has returned but before she learns of most of the things that drive the plot. This isn't really plot driven, just family fluff. There may be slight references to the greater plot but nothing too major. It's just a fun, holiday driven way to learn more about the characters.**

**You don't necessarily need to be a reader of NGL to read this. You just need to know the basics. Emma disappeared on her sixth birthday. She was taken to a magical land (Altair) where she was raised and trained until her sixteenth year when she learned of her family and returned to them but she has no memory of her life in the Enchanted Forest. She has a younger brother Will (eleven) and her best friend Daniel came with her from Altair. If any other AU characters are mentioned I'll introduce them in the header of subsequent chapters. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Emma groaned as banging and the sound of movement roused her from her sleep. For a brief moment she worried she had overslept but one glance at the sun's position out the window let her know it was ungodly early, just as she had suspected. She put her hand over her head, knowing there was no earthly way she would get back to sleep with the sound around her.

She slipped on a pair of loose cotton pants she had brought along from a trip to another realm and paired them with a navy blue long sleeved tunic. She knew she would have to change into something more proper later but the last thing she wanted was to be laced up in a corset on her quest to discover what the commotion that had woken her was.

Bleary eyed she stepped into the hallway to discover all the castle help hard at work hanging decorations. Garlands interwoven with pinecones and berries ran the length of the hallway. Deep crimson bows were placed intermittently and clusters of beautifully decorated balls adorned the fir strands, shimmering as they caught the light from the candles lighting the hallway.

"What in the world?" Emma murmured under her breath as she continued to explore the hallways in wonder. The smell of pine filled the hallways, drawing her attention to the small fir tree's adorned with tinsel and more decorated balls were strategically placed throughout castle. She finally made her way into the great hall where she was met with even grander decorations than those that had decorated the hallways. A massive tree stood in off to the side of the room with many of the castle workers decorating it.

"Emma, you're up!" Emma turned to find her mother leaving a group of her ladies to make her way over to her daughter.

"Of course I am." Emma glanced around the room, in awe of the beauty of the decorations. "How could anyone sleep through all of this?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, your brother never wakes up during this sort of thing. I guess I forgot." Snow apologized. A brief pang of guilt filled her for not considering her daughter, yet another reminder of the many things that had changed during her ten-year absence, of the occasions and traditions she had missed. "I thought Daniel said you could sleep through anything."

"I thought you said I was a light sleeper." Emma reminded her mother with a grin. "Maybe being back here has changed that. I have to ask though, what in the world is going on here?"

"We're decorating for Christmas of course." Snow said as if it were obvious.

"Christmas…?" Emma looked around the great hall, attempting to search her recollection for something she had learned about the distantly familiar word.

"You have had Christmas where you've been living?" Snow asked slowly. "Haven't you?"

"No." Emma shook her head, returning her gaze to her mother. "Altair doesn't have many holidays. We celebrate great victories, great figures of the past, and one day a year we're allowed to celebrate our magic, but for the most part our world finds holidays frivolous."

"Of course they do." Snow sounded less than pleased at her daughter's admission.

"But we learn about the holidays of other cultures. And some times sneak off to experience them" Emma offered. "I do vaguely remember hearing something about this holiday. As Daniel would say maybe if I had paid more attention in our classes I would be more familiar with the holiday." Emma crossed her arms against the cold, her eyes settling on the beautifully decorated tree. "I assume I celebrated this holiday as a child."

"Oh yes." Snow smiled at the memory of the beautiful Christmas's they had spent together as a family. Emma's smile as she danced around, captivating all those in attendance of their annual Christmas eve ball; The joy in her voice as she woke them up on Christmas morning; The sparkle in her eyes as she ran to the Christmas tree. "It was your favorite holiday. You loved it so very much. We would put you to bed on Christmas Eve and every year from the time you could walk, without fail we'd come down later to find you asleep under the tree after having snuck out of your room. Eventually we grew to expect it but we told the guards to allow it because we knew how happy it made you. I think your father secretly loved carrying you back to bed every year."

"It sounds nice" Emma smiled at her mother, a thought sparking in her mind. "If you want, you can tell me all the traditions we used to have and we can do them together. I mean I probably won't be sneaking out and falling asleep under the tree but…"

"That would be lovely." Snow whispered, taking her daughter's hand into her own. Emma saw tears shining in her mother's eyes. "I would…. I would very much like that Emma."

Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "This whole castle looks beautiful."

"They've just begun." Snow turned her attention to the workers. "This place is just magical when it is finished. I cannot wait for you to see it. And to breathe new life into our Christmas traditions. But none of that can be done if you are not properly dressed."

Emma groaned. "I assume this holiday comes with a dress code, one that you have already tended to on my account."

"You assume correctly." Snow gave a small smile. "Your garments will be brought to your chambers each morning. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Or give me a chance to get out of wearing them." Emma teased.

"Don't make that face at me." Snow warned lightly, a smile playing at her lips.

"What face?" Emma asked innocently, her eyes going wide. "I would never make a face about wearing a custom made dress every day of the holiday season."

"Take heart it's not always a dress." Snow laughed, shooing her daughter away. "Now go change so we can all have breakfast. And wake your brother."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Emma quirked an eyebrow at her mother's request.

"Tell a guard." Snow sighed. She earned a nod from her daughter who promptly turned and hurried back up the stairs. Snow chuckled at her daughter, her heart feeling warm and full that her entire family was together once again for such a special season.


	2. A War in the Snow

**If you want an image of Daniel he's lovely based off Josh Bowman - still as attractive, just younger. Also Emma is Anastasia Stezhko. I have a tumblr were i occasionally upload character's. It's onceandforever-k2t on tumblr if you're interested. Emma's jacket in this chapter has been posted. As will most of her outfits moving forward (if they're described that is).**

* * *

><p>"Emma." Her father's voice rang through the hallway. Emma groaned from where she had collapsed on her bed. She could see her father appear in her doorway, albeit upside down because of her vantage point. "They you are lazy bones. I've been looking all over for you, and here you are lounging around in bed."<p>

Emma's eyes narrowed playfully as she grabbed a small pillow from her bed and threw it at him. James batted it away, laughing at his daughter's antics. Emma rolled over to face him head on. "Lazy? I've been helping Mother Christmas get the castle ready for the better part of the day. Where have you been exactly? Hiding out?"

James shrugged, a guilty smile on his face. "I may have purposely left paperwork and documents to deal with today."

Emma shook her head, feigning annoyance. "Brilliant. I can't fault you for being smart. But I can hold a grudge for not warning me."

"Fair enough." Charming acquiesced. "And I am a little wary of your grudges, you seem like a dangerous person to be on the wrong side of."

"This is true." Emma agreed. "You'd be wise to keep that in mind."

The light threat elicited a deep laugh from her father. "So I assume since you're holding such a serious grudge you have no interesting in escaping this festive palace with your brother and I for the afternoon?"

Immediately Emma parked up, pushing herself into a sitting position, the lure of getting outside too good to pass up. "Are you serious?"

"I am." Charming grinned at his daughter's sudden mood shift.

"She's ok with letting us out?" Emma asked in shock. "When there's still so much to do?"

"I don't know that there's really more that needs to be done so much as your mother is a perfectionist." James shrugged. "But no… she's probably not thrilled with the idea of us skipping out on her plans but what she doesn't know…"

"You're the worst." Emma laughed.

"It's only going to work if you get ready quick." James warned. "We have a small window of escape."

"On it." Emma leaped from her bed. "I'll be out in a minute." Hurrying into her dressing room she pulled out her warmest riding pants and tunic. She found the fur lined black satin jacket with gold embroidery her father had given her and pulled it on. Her wool-lined winter boots were uncovered from the back of the closet and laced up tight. Finally she grabbed her heavy red cloak from where she had tossed it the day before. "I'm ready."

"When you said a minute I didn't think you'd mean literally a minute." James eyed his daughter with surprise.

"I have a lot of experience with getting ready on a moments notice." Emma shrugged. "So are we going or not?"

"Just as impatient as always." James shook his head, a smile on his face. "We just need to spring your brother and we can go."

"We're already here." A voice startled them from behind. They turned to find Will and Daniel both dressed against the cold and ready to go out.

"You're coming?" Emma looked at Daniel in surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to let you break out without me did you?" Daniel grinned cheekily. "Come on Em's, I thought we were always partners in crime."

"We are." Emma laughed. "I apologize for considering leaving you behind."

"I'll find some way to move on." Daniel lamented. "Besides, your father said we needed an even number."

"For what?" Emma turned a questioning eye to her father.

"You'll see." Charming's eyes sparkled as he beckoned the three kids after him. They slipped out of the castle through one of the garden doors into the courtyard beyond. A beautiful blanket of white snow covered the palace gardens, crystals of ice wrapped around the tree branches, both forms of frozen water glittering in the sunlight, creating a winter wonderland.

Oh I love the snow." Emma turned her face up to the softly falling flakes. "It's a shame we so rarely see it. Only when we're allowed to travel to the ice festival which is rare."

"You do not have snow in Altair?" Will asked.

"No." Emma sighed, turning to her brother. "Altair is a land of… well basically one season. We have weather but it's only really rain and sunshine. And as wrong as it sounds to complain about perfect weather almost all the time you do miss the seasons sometimes."

"So you mean you don't get to make snowmen or have snowball fights?" Will asked as if it were the worst fate imaginable.

"Not unless we create it ourselves." Daniel shrugged.

"You can create it?" Will looked at the boy in awe.

"Oh yes." Daniel grinned. "It's not easy, but there are some of us who can make little winter wonderlands, if only temporarily."

"Cool." Will looked wildly impressed. "Tell me more."

"That jacket looks lovely on you." Her father complimented as they walked.

"Thank you. You have excellent taste. It was a lovely gift." Emma smoothed her gloved hands over the jackets. "And it match the gloves perfectly."

"Well tell that to your mother because she is under the impression that I have no taste what so ever." James laughed.

"I wonder where she got that idea?" Emma teased.

"Hey." James feigned offense. "That is hurtful."

"I'm sure you'll move on." Emma rolled her eyes playfully, freezing when something slammed into her back. "Hey!" She whipped around, finding a guilty looking Will and Daniel with a smirk on his face behind her. Before she knew it the find powder was dumped over her head by her father. "Not fair!" She scooped up a handful of snow and launched at James while Daniel tackled Will into a drift.

"Starting a war young one?" James threatened playfully. "Are you sure that is wise? With a king so experience in the arts?"

"It wouldn't be the first one." Emma held up a snowball. "I'm very skilled at warfare strategy."

"Don't you dare." James held up his hands.

"Too late." Emma shrugged, firing the snowball.

"You're a good shot but then again I knew that." James created a snowball of his own, firing back, eliciting a shriek from his daughter.

"Hey Em." Daniel's call gave her just enough time to see him running at her, taking her to the ground with him as Will's snowball hit its target in his father.

"Ugh." Emma groaned at Daniel's weight on top of her. She blew her hair out of her face. And raised an eyebrow at Daniel. "Really?"

"Always attack an enemies weakness." Daniel shrugged.

"Your enemy?" Emma asked in amusement. "Is that so?"

"Why yes." Daniel nodded. "For first place in our class."

"Well I think you might be dead before you get that chance if my father catches you on top of me." Emma laughed as Daniel shot a worried look at her father.

"Point taken." Daniel pushed himself off Emma and offered her a hand up, only to have her sweep his feet out from under him, pinning him to the ground.

"Find their weakness right?" Emma grinned, pinning Daniels arms down. "Guess your fear of my father is yours."

"You play dirty." Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"I win." Emma shrugged as a snowball hit her in the face. "Will!"

The four continued their war sounds of laughter and shouts of joy filling the courtyard. They exchanged snowballs, covering each other in the icy water. Daniel and Will teamed up, launching an assault on Emma and James. James grabbed his daughter, lifting her in front of him, using her as a shield.

"No!" Emma shrieked. "Aren't you supposed to protect your heirs?"

"Oh is that what I'm supposed to do?" James asked, launching a snowball at the two boys.

"It's what I've been told." Emma launched an attack of her own.

"Well then come on." James bent down, beckoning Emma onto his back. "I'll protect you." He turned to the boys, Emma behind him. "Back, stay back I warn you. You attack the King of this kingdom and it's princess."

"Consider us your usurpers." Will called back.

"An attack on my crown." James gasped. "How dare you."

Emma held on as her father dodged the boys attacks, Emma acting on the offensive. Eventually the fight devolved into the boys attacking one another and James spinning Emma around, her laugh as she held on tight to him like bells in the crisp winter air. James grinned, her laughs the most beautiful sound he had ever head.

"Come on you four." Snow's voice drifted across the winter wind. "Come in before you catch your death of cold and you truly do lose your heirs."

"Come on hooligans." James dropped Emma lightly to the ground. "The queen calls."

"Ah dad." Will groaned.

"Come on kid." James ruffled his son's hair. "You know better than to cross her."

"The real ruler of this family." Will grumbled.

"You got that right kid." James laughed, guiding all three to the door where Snow was waiting.

"Your cloak is soaked." Snow fussed as Emma passed through, holding out her hand for her daughter to turn it over. "All of you, take off your wet cloaks and gloves. The rest of your clothing will have to dry by the fire." Emma added her coat to the pile, leaving her in only her tunic and riding pants, the outfit she felt most comfortable in. "I have something for you four in the kitchen."

"Yes!" Will cheered, leaving Emma and Daniel with confused looks and eliciting laughs from both her parents. Emma looked to her parents for an answer.

"Your brother loves your mothers hot cocoa." James explained. "We all do. Come to think of it I'm going to follow your brother before he drinks all of it."

"I make it with cinnamon." Snow added. "It was your favorite treat."

"I guess that's where I got my love of cinnamon from." Emma smiled, taking the hand her mother proffered and following her lead into the castle kitchen. Both her brother and father were already there, indulging in their own cups. Emma and Daniel took the cups offered to them by Snow, all five gathering around the crackling fire to warm up from their adventure outside, sharing stories of adventures and Christmas's past. They laughed at the antics each one of them had displayed at one time or another in their lives. They laughed when Emma covered Daniel's nose in whipped cream for teasing her with a particularly embarrassing story from their past. They remained gathered by the fire for hours, letting worries of their duties and roles fade away as the simply enjoyed being together. Emma smiled at the scene around her, at her parents, her brother, her best friend all gathered together, all happy. This was her family and after years of wondering what it would be like, she finally understood how incredible it was to have one.


	3. Gingerbread and village visits

**I realized I hadn't explained it in this story but Charming is James in this story because it's simply how I started and I never changed because I was too far in. I figured since there was no curse that Charming would have never revealed his identity as James's twin brother. A name doesn't change who he is.**

**Also of note if anyone has not read the NGL story, Emma has a penchant for sneaking off into the village under the guise of a commoner and buying food to give to the orphaned and poor. It's also where she meets a certain prince that will be in the next chapter. Her dress and cloak is on tumblr as well!**

* * *

><p>''So you couldn't convince Will to join us?" Emma raised an amused eyebrow as she whipped the cream in the bowl her mother had given her.<p>

"Oh no." Snow chuckled, shaking her head at simply the thought of her son in the kitchen. "Your brother hates baking. He says he wouldn't be caught dead making pastries and he doesn't understand why we make subpar sweets when Annie has already perfected them."

"Fair enough." Emma shrugged, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm not surprised really. Baking doesn't strike me as something Will finds _manly_. I'm not saying it isn't. Simon makes the best lemon meringue cheesecake I've ever had. But Will is rather into the idea of very masculine endeavors right now of which baking is not."

"That is fair a fair point." Snow agreed, her eyes fading into the distance as her mind traveled back in her memories. "But you, you always loved it. Even when you were little you couldn't wait to roll out the dough and decorate the cookies."

"Well I'm happy to do it now." Emma tried to get her mother to focus on the present, not whatever sadness rooted her in the past. "Oh that gingerbread smells heavenly. I cannot wait for it to cool."

"Haven't lost your sweet tooth I see." Snow chuckled.

"Oh sweets are a rarity in academy unless we break quite a few rules to do so..." Emma bit her lip, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Which I occasionally find necessary." Emma glanced down, feeling guilty for discussing her other life. "So you said this is one of our traditions. Do you and Will have any?"

"Not really. I mean I tried..." Snow looked down, a slight shame coming over her. "I do confess my heart may not have really been as in it as it should have been after you were gone but your brother never really fancied any of these things anyway. I suppose I could have found something more his speed for a tradition outside what we do as a family, but…"

Emma put a reassuring hand over her mother, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Will is still only eleven. There's plenty of time for traditions to be made."

Snow smiled, rubbing her thumb over Emma's hand methodically. "I love you, you know that."

"I do." Emma replied honestly.

Snow straightened herself, resolved to shake off any melancholy memories or sadness of years lost. "Well the gingerbread should be ready now. I'll just pop these cookies in the oven if you get the supplies ready."

"Will do." Emma nodded going to grab everything they would need. Her mother had told her another one of their traditions had been making a gingerbread houses. The kitchen pastry workers made grand ones every year for display and had even let young Emma help on occasion. But as usual it hadn't been enough for the high-spirited little princess, she had wanted to create one of her own. Thus her mother and herself had began to make their own each holiday season.

They worked well together, even if it had been years since Emma had even attempted to create one. Her motor skills were clearly better than that of her five year old self, allowing her to actually help make the creation without threatening to destroy it with a wrong touch.

"Isn't this a bit macabre." Emma asked as she worked on decorating once the core structure had been solidly built.

"Hm?" Her mother asked without looking up from her fine frosting details.

"Building a house out of gingerbread and candy." Emma elaborated, setting down the small crystalline candies she had been creating stained glass windows with. "I mean isn't there a witch who used to prey on children with this exact concept only life scale? Luring them into her home with promises of treats before eating them? Who was it that got out alive… Hansel and Gretel?

"Oh yes." Snow nodded as she remembered what her daughter was referring to. "Well those two brave souls ended her reign of terror which is why we now build these and eat them. The tradition started when I was a young girl in a show against fear of the Witch or anyone who might dare to carry out similar acts to hers."

"Still I find it a little dark." Emma muttered as she finished off her window. Setting down the bowl of candies she picked up the round peppermints and began to lay them out in a circular fashion, building up with each additional row to create her desired structure in the front lawn of their house.

Snow stopped her work to admire her daughter's. "What on earth is that funny little structure?"

"This?" Emma pointed to her work. "It's an igloo."

"A what?" Snow looked confused.

"An igloo is a sort of house made out of ice, though I made it out of peppermints." Emma explained as she worked. "The real thing is created from ice blocks as a shelter used by people who live a nomadic life in cold climates. It seems like it would be cold but it actually insulates rather well from the cold and winds outside. It's not exactly summer-like but it does well as shelter. They can actually be quite magnificent to look at, especially those that are created for show and not function."

"Fascinating." Snow mused as she got back to work.

"You know Daniel and I slept in one once." Emma admitted.

"You did?" Snow raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why on earth would you have a need for that?"

"Do you remember that day you thought I had disappeared again?" Emma asked. "When we had just gotten trapped because of some realms travel restrictions."

"Do I remember?" Snow looked at her daughter with firm eyes. "How could I ever forget?"

"Sorry about that." Emma looked guilty. "But the same sort of thing happened with Daniel, his twin sister Diana, and myself. We got a bit… delayed in our activities in the land and by the time we finally freed ourselves up the window had closed and we were out miles from civilization. Like I said, in a pinch."

Snow kept her eyes transfixed on her work and her voice even as she spoke. "You've had many adventures."

Emma watched her mother before responding, trying to gauge how much to say without hurting her unnecessarily. "Yes, I guess you could say that.

Snow pressed her mouth into a line, not sure she wanted the answers she was asking for. "Were they all grand?"

"Some more so than others." Emma was unable to meet her mother's eyes. She couldn't quite make sense of what to say. Her mother was asking these questions but she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear the answers. "Some of the most extreme I dare not repeat but I do not regret for anything we did. They give us fun stories to look back on and laugh at the excitement we've shared, even if it did not seem amusing at the time. They are always exhilarating in one way or another though"

"Well it sounds as if you are quite happy in your life." There was a sadness in her mother's voice that pulled at her heart in an unfamiliar way.

Emma gave a small shrug, continuing to focus on her work. "I'm sure I would have been just as happy here."

"Yes but without the adventures you speak so fondly of." Her mother pointed out, finally looking up at her daughter. "You would have never had the opportunity to have those. You would have been far to guarded."

Emma paused, putting down her peppermints and placing her palms on the table, leaning against them as she met her mother's gaze. "We can't know that. From what I hear I was quite the mischievous little free-spirit when I was young and I can tell you that mischief hasn't disappeared with age, simply changed forms to be better hidden. I'm sure I would have found many forms of adventure here. I am your daughter after all."

"That you are." Snow finally gave a genuine smile. She looked down at the creation. "Well my dear. What do you think of our masterpiece?"

"I think it is exquisite." Emma admired their work before looking up, a knowing smile playing at her lips. "But don't show Will or father, they'll just eat it."

Snow let out a laugh at her daughter's warning. "Very right you are on that point. Do you not worry about Daniel?"

"No. He'd want to eat it," A mischievous look flashed in Emma's eyes. "But he'd fear retribution if he did."

"Well it needs to set." Snow wiped her hands off on a towel. "Why don't you come accompany me to acquire our holiday treats from the village for our gathering tomorrow night while we wait. I could use the extra hands."

"To the village?" Emma repeated, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes." Snow nodded. "We can send kitchen workers but I prefer to go to the bakery myself this time of year. It's fun to see the town all decorated when I have time to explore and admire it. While we go down to give alms that is different. We do not really get to roam because we are on official royal business. Being a member of the royal family has its perks but we cannot always do as we please contrary to what people might think."

"Alms?" Emma asked, having never heard about this previously.

"Yes every year on Christmas Eve Day." Snow nodded.

Emma took a deep breath, knowing her cover would be blown. Too many people had seen her on her little adventures to the village. There was no way she could avoid being discovered as the princess even if she could skip today's adventure. "Oh."

"You don't fear the village do you?" Snow picked up on her daughter's hesitation.

"Of course not." Emma said hurriedly, realizing her mother had noticed her strange reaction. "I'd love to come."

"Good. I'll go grab our cloaks and gloves and we'll set off." Snow smiled. "You don't mind walking do you?"

"Of course not." Emma shook her head quickly. Her mother gave her a strange smile before going to gather their outerwear. Emma glanced down nervously at her gown. The white sheath underneath was simple enough but it was covered in a nearly invisible over-layer with an intricate gold embroidery that shimmered in the light, the most prominent lines curving at just the right places. It was a truly stunning dress but it would not allow her to go unnoticed. Her cloak might hide the grandeur of the dress underneath but even it set her apart as someone of note. It was made of a powder blue velvet with royal blue satin underneath. But both stood as a background to the stunning crystal work composed of different hues of blue adorning the edges of the cape around where it clasped and the hood. Her hair would hide the earrings but her headpiece would surely single her out as a royal. It wasn't a tiara exactly but a headband of diamonds and crystals strung together to make a delicately beautiful piece in her golden curls. Hopefully she could keep her hood up for most of the trip, obscuring her face to those who might have encountered her on her previous visits but it would be rude to leave it on in the bakery and the baker would recognize her.

Her mother returned and they both pulled on their winter clothes before setting out on foot. The journey to the village was not that far and the lightly falling snow caused them no impedance. Emma caught her mother's eyes drifting to her multiple times as they walked. Finally her curiosity got the best of her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm sorry it's just…" Snow blushed at being caught. "I know you much prefer riding pants and tunics but you look absolutely stunning in that dress and cloak."

Emma fingered the material, delicately running her hands over the embellishments. "Well they're a work of art."

"They look even more radiant on you." Snow's smile was warm as she admired her daughter.

"Well thank you." Emma blushed, looking away. "So how quickly are we going to be recognized."

"Probably very quickly." Snow grinned, her gaze drifting over their dress and glancing back at the guards who were accompanying them. "We're not exactly inconspicuous."

"Well who's fault is that? We could have dressed down, no guards." Emma suggested, receiving an incredulous look from her mother. Emma held her hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok, fair enough. I should have known better than to say something. It's just… I prefer being unseen."

"My dear with beauty like yours I don't really know how you expect to remain unseen." Snow raised an eyebrow.

Emma gave a small laugh, rolling her eyes. "You sound like father."

"Well he's right." Snow squeezed her daughter's hand. "Don't worry. The people are respectful. They may wave or wish us happy holidays but it is unlikely they will give us any pause in our journey."

Her mother had been right. Villagers looked and whispered excitedly at the sight of them, at the sight of her in all likelihood as many hadn't set eye on her, hooded or not, since she her disappearance. Some did call out, wishing them well and happy holidays but none truly bothered them. Her mother had also been right about the beauty of the village. It had been decorated for the season, giving it an almost magical air. She was so captivated she didn't even notice them arrive at the bakery until her mother had guided her in. Emma shivered slightly once they were out of the cold, brushing of the snow that had fallen on her.

"Your majesty how happy I am to see you." Emma's ears perked up as she heard the familiar deep voice of the baker.

"And you my friend." Her mother replied warmly. "I trust you know what I have come for."

"Every year without fail." The baker laughed. "And who have you brought with you?"

Taking a deep breath Emma removed her hood, turning to face the baker. He was unable to hide his shock at the sight of her face. Her mother seemed to notice but attributed it to seeing the princess for the first time and nothing else. "This is my daughter." Snow beckoned Emma forward. "The Princess Emma."

"The princess." The baker said slowly, his eyes widened in surprise as he realized who he had been dealing with for the past few months. "Well… I dare say the tales of her beauty do not do her justice." Emma blushed at the compliment and glanced away. "My wife is preparing your order in the back if you would like to sample it."

"Of course." Snow nodded, she looked to her daughter. "Emma?"

"Go ahead, I'll see what you've planned soon enough." Emma urged her mother on, knowing the baker wanted to talk to her alone. "I'd like to look around the shop."

"Ok." Snow smiled warmly. "I'll be back out soon."

As soon as the queen was out of earshot the baker turned to Emma, an amused look on his face. "So a princess eh?"

"Yes…" Emma looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed, before she returned her gaze to his. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It is ok." The baker shrugged. "It is your right."

"It may be my right but it doesn't make it right." Emma pointed out. "I do not want permission to do things that are wrong or immoral simply because I am of royal birth."

"In truth, it makes me respect you more." The baker smiled warmly at the girl. "Your actions to not speak of your secrecy, the speak of your heart for others. I love your parents and will always revere my king and queen. But when the day comes for your coronation, for your rule, I will confidently follow such a kind-hearted leader into the future knowing that you will do right by your people."

"Well thank you." Emma nodded, accepting the compliment. "I can only hope others see it like that."

"They will," The baker assured her. "Once they see who you truly are and that is someone who is not just a beautiful girl given a fine title, but a brave and loyal woman with a pure and giving heart.

"Emma dear, a hand?" Her mother's call broke their conversation.

"Of course mother." Emma called, hurrying to help her mother with the baskets filled with treats, the guards gathering the extras. "Thank you, for your hard work. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas your majesties." The baker waved warmly. "I hope holiday brings you joy and celebration."


	4. The real ruler of the castle

**So it's February and this is clearly a holiday themed story but someone asked I continue it and I had inspiration so it's short but it's Emma/Charming fun. Just a reminder Charming is James in this world b/c his identity as David was never revealed. Also for context Chris is the son of Abigail/Frederick and Alex is Ella/Thomas's daughter. Enjoy the sass**

* * *

><p>It had been a long morning of preparations and work to make sure everything was in place for their annual Christmas Eve ball the following night. By time noon rolled around James was ready to collapse in his bed, but his hunger overrode his exhaustion and he found his way into the castle kitchen. To his surprise he wasn't the only member of the family who's stomach had called them to the room.<p>

"Hey Ems." James smiled at his daughter who was perched on a stool, picking at the plate in front of her. "Sneaking a quick lunch from the kitchen scraps?"

"What Louisa can do with leftovers is incredible." Emma nodded as she indulged in the creative dish her favorite kitchen worker had created for her. "The woman has a gift. And now that John has stopped hounding us about breaking proper custom I look forward to lunch maybe more than any other meal."

"Do not let John hear you say that." James warned as he collected a plate of leftovers for himself, joining his daughter at the counter.

"Do you think I have a death wish?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "He cooks like an angel but he strikes the fear of God into me on the off chance I would insult him. Which is ironic because I'm pretty sure by station he should be scared of angering me."

"It's a funny thing how hierarchy in this castle work." James shook his head, beginning to pick at his own meal.

"Tell me about it." Emma sighed good-naturedly

"Speaking of hierarchy." James looked up. "Your mother wanted me to remind you that Chris and Alex and their siblings are arriving today at three and you are expected in the greeting room _at_ _three_ to welcome them."

"She literally reminded me of that this morning." Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. "The woman does not trust me. It's insulting."

"In her defense you do a history of being late to these sort of things." James pointed out.

"Has anyone ever considered the idea that it was intentional?" Emma countered. "I didn't exactly look forward to the thought of meeting people who I didn't know. People who had six years of memories of me might I add. It was weird. Chris and Alex on the other hand are my friends, I actually want to see them. I'll be there."

"I trust you," James held up his hands defensively. "I'm just following orders."

"It's her world and we all live in it." Emma shook her head, giving a small laugh.

"You have that right." James agreed.

"You know it's royally unfair," Emma held up a finger before her father could comment on it. "Pun intended, that my best friends live in other kingdoms and my time with them is so limited because of our obligations."

"What about Daniel?" James pointed out. "He basically lives in the castle."

"Well Daniel doesn't really count." Emma shrugged.

"And does he feel valued when you speak about him this way?" James asked in amusement.

"A, I don't mean it like that and you know it," Emma gave her father a look. "And b, obviously I would never say something like that around him."

"Just behind his back?" James chuckled. "And be honest with yourself, you definitely would say something like that around him. You're pretty blunt when it comes to those your comfortable around."

"That's fair." Emma acquiesced before giving her father a questioning look. "Since when do you care about Daniel's feelings? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I never said that." James held up his hand. "I actually very much like Daniel. I just don't like the thought of a boy being around you so much. I distrust him and Chris equally, but I like them both."

"How sweet." Emma said sarcastically. "Do you want me to go get him so you can tell him that yourself?"

"Would you like to tell him your previous statement?" James countered.

"Touche." Emma held up her hands in a sign of surrender. "You are a worthy opponent."

"Why thank you." James smiled.

"Anyway." Emma got up to clear her plate and put it in the wash-basin. "You can assure our great commander that I will get ready to greet our guests as soon as my dress fitting, which she scheduled, is over."

"Dress fitting?" James sounded surprised. Usually his wife had things for the ball together at least a week before hand.

"For the Christmas Ball." Emma elaborated. "Nora wants to make some final adjustments."

"Is this an open fitting?" James perked up. "Your mother isn't around this morning and someone has to make sure the dress is up to standards."

"Absolutely not." Emma laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"I can't see the dress?" James was taken a bit off guard by the response.

"No." Emma shook her head in amusement. "Because anytime you see me in a gown you either tear up or tell me what's not appropriate about it. That's why we don't let you see them until it's too late to do anything about them."

"That doesn't make me feel comfortable about what you're wearing." James said warily.

"That wasn't my intention." Emma shrugged, turning to find her way to the tailor's suite.

"Remind Nora who is responsible for her employment." James called after his daughter.

Emma turned around in the doorway, a cheeky smile on her face. "Mother?"

"Funny." James deadpanned.

Emma gave a small laugh. "I know I am. I'll see you at three."


End file.
